The Samchel Genderbender
by Girlyglee
Summary: Sam and Rachel don't get along with each other, one day when they have to do an assignment for history class. They are exposed to an ancient spell what makes them swap bodies.  MENTIONS: CUTE & FUNNY MOMENTS.   Samchel with mentions of Finchel and Quamm
1. Introduction

This story is about Sam and Rachel. It's practically about them swapping bodies by accident. This first chapter is not immediately going to be about the body swapping but an introduction by Rachel and Sam.

_FYI in my story Sam is not in the glee club (he will enter in later) and he's still dating Quinn. Rachel and Finn just broke up and Sam and Rachel hate each other. But that will all change._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue <strong>_

_**Rachel**_

*beep beep*

A sleepy Rachel turns of her alarm clock. What a magnificent life! She thinks and takes her protein shake out of the fridge. After drinking her protein shake she starts with her daily exercise routine. Rachel takes her clothes from her bed. A regular knitted sweater with an owl in the middle, knee high thighs and a short schoolgirl skirt. She goes downstairs and greets her dads. She stalls herself at the table next to her dads and eats a bowl of oatmeal. They are talking about the latest Broadway shows. After breakfast Rachel drives to school and parks her car at the parking lot. She marches the school building in with a big smile, what was ruined by the oversized slushy that she got on her face.

_**Sam**_

Sam wakes up by his loud mom yelling at him. ''Sam! Wake up breakfast is ready!''. Sam opens an eye and yawns ''Let me just sleep for 5 more minutes mom!''. ''SAM! Wake up now!'' his mom now in his room now and splashes water on him. ''Argghh.'' Sam squeals and runs to the bathroom. He sings a song while taking a shower.

_I got a pocket,  
>got a pocket full of sunshine<br>I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
>,oh<br>Do what you want,  
>but you're never gonna break me,<br>sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
>oh,oh,oh<em>

He now sings the chorus lines real passionate and sings in the showerhead using it instead of a microphone.

_Take me away (take me away)__  
><em>_A secret place (a secret place)__  
>A sweet escape (a sweet escape)<br>A holiday!_

He screams the last word while he slips on the ground. ''auchhh.'' He murmurs and walks out of the shower cabinet. He puts on his old denims and his football jacket. He goes downstairs to eat his breakfast, his mom is yelling in the kitchen and his dad is eating his breakfast on the sofa while he is watching the news. He settles next to his dad and gets a plate of greasy eggs sausages and bacon. After his breakfast he gets on a ride with his best friend Azimio. He arrives at school and goes to the slushy machine where he fills in a oversized cup. ''Hmm, who is going to be the victim today?'' he grins to Azimio while the two are observing 'the star' Rachel Berry walking with her pink trolley.

* * *

><p>Rachel felt the icy water that was aimed to her head; the coldness was like a smack on her face. She felt the sting in her eyes from her tears that were welling up. She tasted her lips; Cherry flavour. With her head up she was walking along the line of people, that where standing at the lockers. Some were laughing at her, some were giving her funny looks and some didn't notice her at all. Suddenly she heard two jocks laughing. She angered at their voices. But she could care less, so she went with all her pride to the lady's room.<p>

_**At glee practice**_

-''Hi guys, nice to see you today!'' Mr Schue picks up his marker and explains what this week's song selection is going to be. ''This week's song selection is gonna be...'' He starts writing on his board. ''Sad songs.'' Everyone starts yelling excitedly through each . Schue starts clapping to hush the class. ''Okay kids, can you all bring up some terms that are related to sad songs.'' ''Death.'' ''Pain.'' ''Loss.'' Rachel raises her hand. ''Yes Rachel?'' ''Mr. Schue, I've got a song in my mind it's about heartbreak and moving on.'' Rachel looks at Finn. ''Alright show us what you've got Rachel.''

Rachel starts singing.

_So much for my happy ending  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<em>

Let's talk this over  
>It's not like we're dead<br>Was it something I did?  
>Was it something You said?<br>Don't leave me hanging  
>In a city so dead<br>Held up so high  
>On such a breakable thread<p>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

She looks at Finn while singing the first couplet.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<br>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending<br>So much for my happy ending  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<em>

You've got your dumb friends  
>I know what they say<br>They tell you I'm difficult  
>But so are they<br>But they don't know me  
>Do they even know you?<br>All the things you hide from me  
>All the shit that you do<p>

Everyone starts waving with lighters in the air and to sing along.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<em>

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
><em>Thanks for acting like you cared<em>  
><em>And making me feel like I was the only one<em>  
><em>It's nice to know we had it all<em>  
><em>Thanks for watching as I fall<em>  
><em>And letting me know we were done<em>

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

When the song ends Rachel returns to her seat, being stared down by awkward looking Finn. ''Okay that was an excellent example!'' Mr. Schue says with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was just the first part. the body swapping part will start next. they won't hate eachother forever, they will eventually understand each other, befriend and fall in love. But first they will ruinn each others lifes (with a lot of humor).<strong>


	2. The assignment

**So this is going the part that I hated writing the most, I don't like Sam and Rachel hating eachother but yeah it's a important chapter of this story.**

* * *

><p>Sam sprinted to the changing rooms after football practice. As he enters the room he sees his best friends Azimio and Dave sitting on the bench and talking about girls and something about a match that was on TV last night. ''Yo Sam, convince Dave that you went past third base with ya girl.'' Azimio grinned and elbowed Sam. ''yea dude s'true.'' Sam says while lifting his eyebrows up and down. However nothing of it was true, Quinn was really acting like she was the Holy Virgin Mary despite the fact that everyone knew she was knocked up by the womanizer Puck last year and they had a baby that they gave up to adoption. He caught someone talking about it and confronted Quinn, she was denying everything but Puck told him another story. He came to a point to whether break up or to stay with Quinn. He decided to stay with her, because everyone makes mistakes and besides he didn't even know Quinn when it all happened. He undressed his self and went to take a shower afterwards.<p>

He walked to his car and mentioned Quinn waiting for him. ''Hi sweetie.'' Quinn threw herself at Sam and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. ''Hi babe, what's up.'' Sam says after kissing Quinn back. She started babbling about prom dresses and the new tiara that she observed. Sam looked at her with a twinkle of admiration in his eyes. He was so in love with that girl. He hated all the people that were spreading rumors about her, because she would never do those things. Not to him, maybe to Finn or Puck but they were just dumb jocks and they are in glee club make that gay dumb jocks. Like yesterday when Finn came up to him and said that Quinn was using him to be Prom Queen. All nonsense they were just jealous that they couldn't have Quinn, Sam thought.

_**The next day**_

Rachel was putting her books in her locker. She closed her locker witnessing Sam 'Bieber jock' and Quinn 'Cheer whore' being lovey-dovey next to her locker. That was the annoying part of having Quinn's Locker beside mine. Suddenly she heard loud giggling voices next to her. Sam and Quinn where whispering things in each other's ear and glared at Rachel.

''By the way nice look, RuPaul.'' Quinn said in a laughing look to Rachel. ''where did you buy those thighs? Or did your nana just knit them for you?'' Quinn continued making cruel remarks to Rachel. Sam was laughing at the comments she made to Rachel. ''Oh yeah by the way sorry for that slushy I threw on your face yesterday, but to be just honest I think you looked better with the slushy on your face then without it.'' Sam said in a fake apolegic way.

Rachel rolled her eyes and finally opening her mouth she said; ''oh, it's okay don't apologize. But to be 'just' honest while people like myself; out standers of this school don't fit in to high school environments.'' Rachel stops a moment and looks around. ''This is as good as your life will get, the big football star and his vacuous cheerleader girlfriend. Just face it, you're going to end up with a job at the spatula world, with your dad and probably marrying Quinn.''

Quinn and Sam gave each other a weird look as Rachel was still not finished. ''And then you will start to drink and fast-forward some years and you will end up being the fat drunk guy hanging at the bar talking 'bout the 'good old years'. While your darling Quinn is sitting home cleaning up your children and is having guilty pleasures with your friends.''

Rachel makes up a what-to-do-now head and laughs. ''Have a nice day.'' She smirks and walks with full confidence to the next class being stared down by Sam and Quinn.

History class is boring as usual. Sam and Quinn sit in the back of the class throwing pieces of erasers to Rachel's head. The teacher starts talking about working on an assignment that's about myths of the famous 'Aztec god'. Rachel berry is actively making notes in her book as she suddenly hears; ''Rachel and Sam you will be partners for this assignment.''

''NO FUCKING WAY!'' Sam cursed across the classroom. The teacher warned Sam about sending him to detention if he continued cursing. ''Please Mr. Giessen can I have another partner? Any person different then Sam!'' Rachel cried out loud.

There she stood, beside the most irritating boy of school. They had to go to a museum to gain information for their assignment. Sam didn't say anything the whole time and Rachel was scribbling notes. They walked a little until they saw the Aztec god. Sam gave a loud yawn.

''I'm having sooo much fun.'' Rachel said in an annoyed sarcastic way. Sam starts to insult her, what leads to an endless discussion.

''Not like I want to do this stupid project with you!''

''I can't believe I'm here stuck with you let's hope I don't breath in your retard germs.''

''Let's hope that I don't get your geeky virgin disease.''

''You're so dumb, you only think about football and yourself!''

''You're sick, you think the whole world revolves about you.''

''I'm happy to be myself, anything is better than being like YOU!''

''ditto!''

_As they continue to argue there's being a spell activated by the statue that's standing beside them. They split and walk away from each other._

* * *

><p><strong>If you like it please review xx<strong>


	3. Waking up in a different body

**Hi guys thanks for reviewing, yes I am basing this story on some gender bender movies. (The hot chick & it's a boy-girl thing)**

**But i'm making it a little more glee-ish this chapter is about Rachel and Sam waking up in different bodies and their reactions. Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><em>After a long annoying day they went to sleep in their own cozy beds.<em>

_**In the morning**_

**Rachel's pov:**

I wake up from a loud voice, I open my sleepy eyes and see slightly different things. I close my eyes and go back to sleep. I open my eyes again, I notice that I'm in another room. That's strange I can't remember sleeping over at someone's… I start panicking when I can't feel my boobs anymore. Oh my god what is this? I start screaming at my loudest, but there's only coming a male sound out my mouth. I walk to the mirror that's standing in the unknown room. Suddenly I see Sam's reflection in it. I move my hand to my lips the reflection does the same. I scream again, this must be a dream a horrible dream. I start feeling dizzy and my vision gets blurry. 10 minutes later a strange woman wakes me up. ''Sam! Wake up you're coming late for school again.'' Wait what happened? I guess I fainted. But why is that lady calling me Sam and what is she doing in my house? I look at my arms and realize that I'm in his body. As my eyes are still lazy I see the woman walk away. I stand up and go to the mirror again. Now inspecting Sam's body. How did this happen and where is my own body? Maybe Sam is in my body! But then it means that he's in my house! I start panicking. ''Okay Rachel be calm you're just going to school as Sam for a day and when you see Sam you will get your body back.'' I say loudly to myself. Now I've got to find some decent clothes to wear as Sam. I open his drawers and take a light blue jeans and a white blouse. That football jacket is way too ugly to wear as daily attire. I walk to the bathroom and put some gel in that ken doll's hair and comb it to the back. Some deodorant and that will do it. I look at the shower, no I'm not ready to do that yet and after all tomorrow I'm certainly back to my own body. I walk into Sam's living room, nice place but kinda messy in my opinion. I see Sam's mom walking up to me with a plate. ''here son your breakfast.'' She says and heads back to the kitchen. ''Umm thanks mom.'' I say back. I notice his dad is not sitting in front of the dinner table but he's sitting on the sofa. That's kinda anti-social. I gave him a strange look. I reminded myself that I'm now Sam and had to act like Sam. I walked to the sofa and sat next to his dad. I looked into my plate, it's all greasy and brown. ''Is this meat?'' I ask his dad. ''Yea meat is good son eat up.'' His dad elbowed me, and not in a nice way but in a firm way. ''Ouch.'' I said a little too hard. ''Don't you have some oatmeal?'' His dad looked at me and bursts into an laughing. ''You're getting funny.'' He said and elbows me one more time, now I have to eat it. I take a bite of a brown thingy. ''mmm.'' I said in a believable way. After breakfast I put on some shoes and went outside. There I threw all the greasy stuff up.

**Sam's pov:**

*beep beep*

I wake up from a loud beep. Wait, I don't have an alarm clock? Sam looks sleepy at the time, it's 7.00 AM. Mostly at this time his Mom had howled him wide-awake. Sam starts realizing that he's not in his room. My mind was blank, maybe I stayed over at Quinn's last night. But where's Quinn? ''Quinn sweetie.'' I shout. Huh what's happening why is my voice so girly and so melodious? Now I notice brown curly hair on my shoulders. Am I wearing a wig or something? Is this a bad joke from Quinn? I pull at the hair. It's stuck! Now I notice the boobs. I feel them up, nice, I think. Suddenly I get a reality check. Wait up Sam. This is not right you have long hair and boobs. I walk to the mirror. I see Rachel Diva Berry staring at me. Oh my god. Oh my frickin' god! No this can't be! I can't be Rachel berry! This is a nightmare, tell me this is a goddamn nightmare! I freak out throwing her pillows across the room. I hear someone coming upstairs. Suddenly I see a dark male standing in the doorway. ''Hi Princess, what's wrong. I look at him awkwardly asking by myself if this was her dad. He was colored and was kind of muscly. A lot of different then fair skinned and petite Rachel Berry. ''Are you my dad?'' I asked curiously. The man was looking shocked at first but started laughing. ''Oh Rachel, you are an excellent actress my little gold star.'' I smirked at him with a you-caught-me look. He caressed my cheek and said that breakfast was ready then he went back downstairs. What a creepy man! He's just so creepy like that Rachel. Speaking of Rachel, where is she? Did she die or something? Because I have her soul now and all. Wait what am I thinking? I don't want to be in her freaking body! God or something if you even exist get me the hell out of this body please! I have to talk to Rachel or I will never get out of this body again. What to do? Where's my own body? Maybe I'm living in my own body and in Rachel's body sort of like I own two body's. awesome man! Maybe this isn't too bad at all. I'm kind of curious what it will be like in a girl's body. I embrace Rachel's boobs. Heaven. Maybe I can make a hot chick of this geek. I start looking in her drawers. Damn, she has those thighs in all the colors of the rainbow. This is what I'm talking about. I took some bra's and some panties of her drawer. Hmm, what color should I pick. I chose a red bra and black panties. I took of Rachel's pajamas and looked at her naked body. Wow Sam you're hot. I strapped the bra on and stepped into her panties. I took a low cut sweater that was a see-through for her cleavage and a denim skirt that was hidden in the back of her closet. I applied some of that black curly thing, I think it's called mascara. But I saw Quinn putting it on her lashes all the time and some lip-gloss. I went downstairs and couldn't believe what I just saw. It where two men, eating breakfast together. There was that colored man, but next to him was a petite man he looked a lot like Rachel. Especially his nose. ''Wow Rachel, you look extraordinary today my sunshine.'' The petite man said melodious. ''Having yourself a new boyfriend sweetie? Are you over that Finn guy?'' the colored man now said. ''No, this is my new style.'' I said to the men unknowingly now who was her father. I sat down as I wondered where my breakfast remained. ''It's in the kitchen little fairy.'' One of the husbands said. I went to the kitchen looking for some decent food. I saw a bowl with white chubby paste. I took a bite and hardly threw it back up in the bowl. Ew what is this for garbage. I took the little black shoes that where on her closet and put them on. Now my journey as Rachel begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and give me suggestions xxx<strong>


	4. Switched up

**_At school_**

* * *

><p><em>An confident Rachel is walking down the school-hallways of McKinley High. <em>

_Girls are following her jealously and boys are staring at her, including Finn. _

_Suddenly she gets pushed into the janitor's room. _

* * *

><p>''Give me back my body!'' Rachel is screaming furiously to Sam who is still looking confused after his body pushed Rachel's body into the janitors closet. ''Who are you?" they both look at each other for a while. ''I'm Rachel you idiot, we swapped bodies or something!'' Sam starts getting worried. ''Oh my god Berry, why are you in my body! What did you do?'' Rachel gets annoyed by the dumbness of Sam. ''I don't know Sam! If I really knew we wouldn't be in this state now!'' They remain looking at each other as they start noticing something different. ''Hey!'' Sam is now observing his body from head to toe. ''Why did you make me look so cocky?'' Sam frowns at Rachel. ''Well, Sam I find this version of you more appealing, it's very European and chic.'' Rachel says while tapping some dust of the sleeve. ''It's dorky, it's like a male version of you!'' Sam says angry. ''Well then, can you explain me why I look like a low-class hooker?'' Rachel looks revolted at the clothes that were on her body. ''Because, you look hot this way, and not so obnoxious as you always do.'' Rachel looks surprised but then disappointed about the comment that Sam just made. ''Whatever, I don't care! I just don't want to be a boy you know, and especially not you!'' Rachel starts to cry, and walks out of the janitor's closet. Sam holds her back ''No, no don't cry, don't cry not here!'' Sam is now worried that Rachel will embarrass him. ''Maybe this is just a 24 hour thing, and are we back to normal tomorrow!'' Sam decides to set Rachel to ease. ''You think so?'' Rachel now looks at herself as she's wiping of Sam's tears. ''Sure, we only have to go through the day. But try to not distract unnecessary attention okay?'' Rachel nods as she sees herself walking away in a way to short skirt.<p>

**Sam **_as Rachel_

Sam is sitting in the glee-club practice room. Everyone is looking weird at him. The Spanish teacher is talking about gay stuff and an important competition coming up called Regionals. ''So as we knew Rachel is going to perform an original song at Regionals, so Rachel let us hear what you've got in mind.'' Sam gets a wake-up call and alarms. ''Who me? No I don't want to anymore, Quinn has a much nicer voice then me.'' Everyone has their eye now set on 'Rachel'. ''That's a first time..'' Mercedes says with her mouth fallen open. ''Yeah you know, I think it's just better for all of us if I stopped being such a bossy bitch!'' Sam now has a big smile on, suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder. ''You know you don't have to do this Rachel.'' Finn whispers in his ear. ''And who are you to judge me?'' Sam yells at Finn. Finn goes back to his seat not saying anything. ''Whoa Rachel, you have become really sassy girl.'' Santana says and gives him a high-five. ''Well thanks Santana.'' Everyone starts complimenting Sam now.

**Rachel **_as Sam_

Rachel is standing in the cafeteria with for her an very unpleasant someone, Dave Karofsky. Suddenly she feels two hands covering her eyes. ''Guess who.'' Quinn says and kisses her on the mouth. Rachel is feeling disgusted and greets her. ''My parents aren't home tonight and I thought maybe you want to come over and discuss what I'm going to wear for prom?'' Quinn is hinting 'Sam' to come over. ''uh I've got stuff to do.'' Rachel makes up. ''Ow come on sweetie, I can do that thing I did to you last time.'' Quinn says while caressing Sam's cheek. ''What thing?'' Rachel is curious to know, Quinn moves over to his ear and says something filthy. ''Eww, you filthy little slut! You do that?'' 'Sam' runs away while Quinn is being watched by the whole cafeteria. ''Last week he begged me to do that!'' she convinces everyone. ''What thing?'' Jacob Ben Israel is now disturbingly standing behind Quinn. ''Get away Israel now!'' Quinn bitches Jacob of. She goes to sit with Brittany and Santana who are still giving weird looks. ''I can't believe he declined to have sex with you, Quinn!'' Santana says questioningly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the nice reviews people, sorry it look so long to post a new chapter. I try to keep up to date. x<strong>


	5. Failing

_**The next day.**_

* * *

><p><em>Later the previous day 'Sam' had football practice.<em>

**Rachel**

Rachel tried to change her clothes into the football attire. She felt really uncomfortable with all those jocks, though she was a guy now. She unbuttoned the blouse and now stood with a bare chest. She looked nervous around her. It was actually quite nice. When she was a girl she always walked with her annoying bra that left marks everywhere. So it was actually really comfortable to walk around with a bare chest without being in shame. She continued to dress. At the football field she had to do a thousand laps. She was exhausted. Then Coach Beaste yelled; ''Let the game begin!'' That was when the game really begun.

'_Sam' got pushed the entire time. After the game nobody spoke to him anymore they gave him angry looks. _

''Guys I'm so sorry!'' Rachel begged the jocks to act nice. ''Sam what was that at the field? You ran like a girl!'' Azimio said angry. Rachel started to cry, forgetting that she's a boy. ''What are you? A sissy kind of gay girl!'' Azimio pushed Rachel on the ground. ''Don't show your face to me again Bieber!'' Azimio said angry, while Rachel ran away.

**Sam**

Sam sat uncomfortable at a chair at the glee club. ''So Rachel have you been practicing with Finn?'' Mr. Schue tapped his shoulder. ''Erm for what mr. schuester.?'' Sam said nervous. ''For your duet you silly girl.''

Mr. Schue bursted out in a laughing while the entire glee club joined him. ''Oh yeah sure.'' Sam said while he was swallowing the big lump in his throat.

'_Rachel' didn't get any note right and Finn elbowed her the entire time. The entire glee club was laughing at her._

''What the fuck are you guys laughing at me!'' Sam said angry. Everyone looked shocked as he walked away.

**Sam & Rachel**

Rachel was waiting for Sam in front of the glee club. She heard the entire duet. And was angry! She faced Sam. ''Wow that was an excellent duet Sam! Now everyone thinks I can't sing anymore. Thanks allot you stupid jock!'' Rachel cried. ''Rachel what have I said to you for not crying, don't please. This glee club is nothing for me. Can't do nothing 'bout it.'' Sam said confronting to Rachel. ''Now I will never get Finn back, my voice was all I had left.'' She murmured. ''So how did football practice go, you look all sweaty and exhausted.'' Sam asked curiously. ''Let me say. You won't be friends anymore with the football team… and you got pushed by Azimio.'' Rachel said quietly. ''Oh well is that nice, you just manage to ruin my entire life in just one day thanks allot Barbra!'' Sam said angry. ''I didn't do it on purpose Sam!'' Rachel shouted defending herself. ''I hate you go away, hopefully tomorrow I won't be you again! Or I'll kill myself! Sam said and ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review people 3<strong>


	6. Teasing

**Hi People, sorry that I didn't write for a long time so this time a extra long chapter! P.s. i'm having exams these weeks so it can take a long while to get updates xxx**

* * *

><p><span>The next day in, the morning.<span>

_**Sam's pov:**_

I wake up from a ray of sun, piercing my eyes. Am I still in Rachel's room? I answer myself. The sight isn't really clear so I rub my eyes. My vision is getting clearer now, I see sights of the purple wallpaper, pink unicorns and I smell the sweet scent of Rachel herself. I realize that I'm still in Rachel's room. It's still 7:00 am, so I decide to stay in bed for a longer while. I stroke her wavy maroon hair. It's actually really pretty. Though I'm a blonde now, the roots of my hair are brown and though I'm in love with a blonde girl, I find brunettes attractive too. Actually Rachel's hot, but her clothing sense and her unstoppable way of yakking hide her good sides. I can't even understand how Finn could be with her for so long. She must have annoyed him to death. But what's strange about this, he still talks to Rachel. Like allot. Yesterday I caught him looking at me longingly. It was kind of scary, but I feel sorry for him.. and strangely I feel sorry for Rachel too. She clearly still loves Finn and us switching bodies totally rains on her parade. I want to get back to my body as soon as possible. If I just knew how and what happened, that would be a great help. Maybe I should help Rachel with football practices, so if she's still in my body before the big game we won't lose. I don't know if I would be a great support for the glee club. Maybe I should just quit it and join the cheerios. That babe Santana has offered me a place. She said that she liked the new sassy me and she knew that Rachel danced ballet and more modern dances like tap and all. So she knew Rachel could do the routines easily. I said that I would consider it and maybe join. I don't know if Rachel's okay with this but why shouldn't she? This is a life time chance for her to be popular and show her nice curves. She could win Finn back too if she wanted. Or maybe she could date me if we switched back.

_**Rachel's pov:**_

It's so unfair, why am I still in Sam's body? I hate all the longing stares from all those cheap girls. I continue to walk in the hallway. Maybe if Sam joined the glee club he could help 'Rachel' or I could tutor Sam how to use notes and breathing techniques. Yeah that's a good Idea I guess. I stroke my belly I guess I won't get used to the heavy breakfast Sam's mom makes and his dad's laziness infects me. In the morning I just noticed that under that big mouth of Sam there was a rack of nice pearly whites. I always liked a guy with nice oral hygiene like myself. Finn never even considered washing his teeth twice a day. I do it four times a day after every meal and I floss my teeth too. Maybe if I don't get a job in Broadway, I would consider a job as dentist. As my mind is drawling around I suddenly wake up from an icy cold sticky slushy crashing into my face. I see Azimio laughing ''Now you really look like an avatar boy you geek!'' someone has witnessed every second of this scene. I turn around and see Sam looking at me angrily. He takes my arm and pulls me into the girl's bathroom. As this happened he didn't say a single word to me. He lays my head down the sink and starts washing the sticky liquid out of my hair. ''You know, I really take care of my hair. Especially because it's dyed.'' Sam says to me. I remain silent as he continues to wash my hair. It actually feels kind of nice. He's washing my hair and at the same time massaging my head. ''Sam, why are you being nice to me?'' I ask questioningly. ''Because we rely on each other this moment. I just realized if I continued being mean to you we maybe will never switch to ourselves again. Maybe we can help each other with practicing. For example, I can help you practicing football and you can maybe teach me singing.'' Sam says continuing to wash and to dry my hair. ''Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.'' I say a bit relieved. ''Okay but no one can see us walking together.'' Sam says to me. We walk to the hallways. I see Finn looking at us sneakily. He has a jealous look on his face. Suddenly I have an idea. I Pull Sam to me. He looks shocked as I crash my lips on his. Surprisingly he kisses me back. After the kiss I turn around to see Finn looking angry at me. He pulls his fist in the air. Sam sees this to and starts angrily walking away. Finn starts walking towards me. He grabs my collar. ''You stay away from Rachel.'' He says threatened. ''Or else? It's not like you still have feelings for her.'' I say defending. ''I love that girl with all my heart and she means the world to me. I don't want her to be hurt.'' He says softly releasing my collar. ''You do?'' I say almost crying. Finn gives me a strange look. ''I mean, you do?'' I roughen my voice. ''Yeah I do and I won't let you use her like that. She's too precious and fragile.'' He says angry again. ''Okay chill out 'dude', I'll stay away from her. Finn walks away and I head my way to the glee club.

**_Sam's pov:_**

What was Rachel's problem, suddenly kissing me? I'm not mad because it was so suddenly and I really don't like her as person but because she only just did it to make Finn jealous. I don't care, but if Rachel changes her mind about Finn and starts realizing that that kiss rocked her world. I don't want her to be a geek anymore. So I'm skipping glee club today and I'm heading to the cheerios practice. I see Sue Sylvester bossing the girls around. I head to her with all my confidence. I remembered to not wear the dorky outfit that Rachel always wears and to dress up like a hot girl. ''Miss Sylvester.'' I say questionably. ''Barba? What are you doing here? Lost your way to the glee club?'' Sue looks at me with a penetrating gaze. ''No, I want to try out for the cheerios.'' I say seriously. ''Well that's a surprise berry. I thought you'd never make the right choice.'' Sue says with a grin. ''Well I was wrong.'' I say smirking. ''Well you can try out right now.'' Sue says with a smile. ''Okay!'' I said and start doing the dance I always saw Quinn do when she was practicing at my house. ''Well Rachel that was an excellent try out, welcome to the cheerios!'' Sue handed me a cheerio's outfit and Rachel fitted perfectly in it. She barely had boobs but they tight outfit made them huge. Talking about the legs.. one word wow! She had some fine legs and the short skirt made them look longer. If I wasn't her at the moment, I totally would date her. Brittany and Santana walked up to me. ''Wow girl, that was smoking!'' they both wrapped an arm around my arms and we walked chit-chatting to the glee club. As we walked towards the glee club I saw Rachel as me. At glee club practice she was having loads of fun as I could see. How low could she go? At first she makes me have issues with Azimio and now she makes me join the glee-club. But I like singing though and maybe I can spend more time with Quinn if I join the glee club. I open the door and walk in with Santana and Brittany. Everyone looks surprised, especially Rachel and Finn. ''Hi guys, what do you think about my new outfit?'' I say laughingly. Mixed comments where spreading in the air. ''Hottie.'' By puck, ''In your dreams.'' By Quinn, ''Wow.'' By Mr. Schuester, ''Damn!'' by Mercedes same for Tina Mike and Artie, ''Cool!'' By Lauren and Rachel and Finn remained staring shocked in silence. ''So I see Sam joined glee-club?'' I ask sarcastically surprisingly. ''Yes, that's true!'' Rachel says and starts singing a song.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
>Would you run and never look back<br>Would you cry if you saw me crying  
>Would you save my soul tonight?<br>_

I look at her while she's singing a song that's coming out my mouth, I didn't know that I could sing that well and how she expressed herself it's so nice to see.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
>Would you laugh oh please tell me these<br>Now would you die for the one you love?  
><em>_Hold me in your arms tonight? _

_I can be you hero baby __  
><em>_I can kiss away the pain __  
><em>_I will stand by you forever __  
><em>_You can take my breath away__  
><em>

I see Quinn looking in love, and for my awkwardness the rest of those geeky girls too.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
>Would you lie would you run away<br>Am I in to deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care you're here tonight  
><em>

_I can be you hero baby __  
><em>_I can kiss away the pain __  
><em>_I will stand by you forever __  
><em>_You can take my breath away_

I see Rachel fooling a bit around with the girls first slow dancing with Quinn then with Mercedes then with Santana and suddenly she pulled me up from the seat.

_I just want to hold you (2x)  
>Am I in too deep?<br>Have I lost my mind?  
>Well I don't care you're here tonight<br>_

I hear those words being almost whispered in my ear as Rachel has me in a firm hold, while slow dancing with me. It feels nice, in a comfortable way. I feel my heart beating.

_You can take my breath my breath away  
>I can be your hero<em>

As the song ends she twirls me around and takes a bow. Everyone is giving her a standing ovation. Wow I know one thing for sure. She has to teach me sing like that! Glee club finished and now I'm walking in the hallways trying to catch up Rachel who's being bedazzled by Quinn. ''Can I have him for a moment?'' I say to Quinn as I pull her away. ''Okay Rachel, just to let you know, I'm not fine by letting you enter me into the glee-club. But that song made up allot so you can let me stay.'' I say approving. ''Well Sam, second of all how did you get it in your mind to let me join the cheerio's?'' Rachel says slightly angry. ''Wow don't get angry, they actually think you're great and it's an incredible popularity boost!'' I say convincing. ''Well fine then.. but I have one request for you, can you come at your house tonight so we can practice your singing? Regionals is coming up and I'm getting the solo.'' She says nervous. ''Yeah can do, but can we practice football afterwards?'' I ask. ''Sure.'' She says sounding relieved. I don't know what it is, but I don't think I hate Rachel anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks allot for sticking around! I love reviews and ideas how the story could continue are welcome to ( just saying. ) xx<strong>


	7. You can count on me

**Hi people thanks for still sticking with my story. Sorry I couldn't post earlier i'm now in the middle of my exams that's why. As a Samchel Fan I loved the prom episode. though Finn was bothering me.. don't get me wrong my first shipping was Finchel but after Finn kissed Quinn I started to like Sam and Rachel more though they never spoke and after their conversation in the rumours episode they became my nr. 1 ship. that's why i'm devastated that Rachel will go back to Finn. But yeah enjoy the update! :))**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam<strong>_

I rang at the doorbell. It sure took a while before someone approached the door. Mom was definitely on the phone talking to relatives and dad's too lazy to come of his couch. Great. What took Rachel so long? Suddenly someone opened the door. I freaked out when I saw a green mask on my face.

''Rachel what the hell have you smeared on my face?''

''Don't worry Sam, it's an Aloe Vera mask it's very moisturizing for your skin and makes it nice and smooth at the same time.''

''An Aloeh wha-''

''-Aloe Vera.'' Rachel says with a huge smile on her face.

''Whatever, wash it off already. Do you want me to look like a freak or something?''

''No Sam, but did you know that your skin is a very important organ of your body and that you have to really take care of it?''

''Yeah I know, I know. Isn't showering enough then?''

''Don't tell me you don't treat my face well?'' I saw rachel looking shocked about my last comment.

''Just forget it, I don't want to hear anymore!'' Rachel said angry.

I looked like a clown with that mask. As soon as I could I pushed Rachel back in the house and before I closed the door behind me, I looked if no one had caught glimpses of our weird conversation.

'' Okay, Rachel, you should stop being suspicious and quit embarrassing me, I know you hate me but-"

''No, I do not hate you. Actually, I started caring about you the last few days. I know we two were not the best buddies in the past, but we are a team now and we have to team up to make this work.'' Rachel's interruption did scare me, but it surprised me too.

A while later we went to my room. She began with a long speech.

Several weeks ago I would be annoyed by her chattering. but I started to like it about her and actually I found her opinion about things quite interesting too. I continued to listen carefully to everything what she had to say.

''Okay Sam, I know you have a beautiful voice. But I want you to use it when we are back to our own bodies too. That's why I decided to give up singing lessons. But first the basic steps. We start with the breathing.'' She said and took her sheet music.

''Okay I'm going to sing for the first time, then you need to repeat after me.''

She explained me a few things about breathing through your stomach and when you should take breaks to breathe. Before I could realize it, I knew all the notes and I sang them without making any mistake. At the end I got a standing ovation from 'Miss Diva' Berry.

''Well, well. Not bad, Sam. Almost as good as me, but not better. So don't forget exercising at your spare time too.'' I nodded understanding.

''Alright, can I now teach you how to play football?'' I said while grabbing my football that was laying under my bed.

''Sure let's go.'' Rachel said excited and followed me to my big backyard.

The football practices went great at first Rachel had some issues with following but she handled it off well. Rachel promised me to work things out with Quinn. My singing was getting every day better and better and they gave the solo for regionals to me. Actually to Rachel but yeah I was in her body so they gave it to me.

_**Rachel**_

I saw Finn walking towards Quinn. They began talking in the hallways. I was hiding in a corner. I continued to listen to them. At a moment Quinn cupped Finn's face with her left hand and she came nearer. Then they where kissing. My whole world stood still. First Finn said he loved me and now he's kissing with Quinn. I turned my back and started singing.

_You make me weep, I wanna die  
>Just when you said we'd try<br>Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other _

_When I'm alone all by myself  
>You're out with someone else<br>Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other  
>You're tearin' me apart <em>

_Oh every, everyday  
>You're tearin' me apart<br>Oh __boy__ what can I say? You're tearin' me apart_

_It won't be long __boy__, till you're alone  
>When your lover, oh, <em>_s__he hasn't come home  
>Cause <em>_s__he's lovin' oo, __s__he's touchin',  
><em>_Sh__e's squeezin' another  
><em>_Sh__e's tearin' you apart  
>Oh, every, everyday<br>__Sh__e's tearin' you apart_

_Oh __boy__ what can you say?  
>Cause <em>_s__he's lovin', touchin' another  
>Now it's your turn, <em>_boy __to cry _

When I finished singing I ran away, crying hysterically. The tears blinded my eyes,

So when I bumped into someone I didn't knew who it was. I looked into my own eyes. I can tell from myself; when I care for someone, I have this look in my face and now I see Sam looking at me the same way.

''What's wrong Rachel?'' he said caring.

''It's finn..'' I said while more tears where rolling down my cheeks.

''What about Finn.'' He said concerned and slightly angry.

''I-i can't sam...'' I couldn't tell him he would be devastated if he knew Quinn was cheating on him. He suddenly brought his tumb to my chin and lifted it a little. I was now facing him.

''You can tell me, I promise.'' It felt loving and trustworthy. I knew I could count on him but I just didn't want his heart to break.

I didn't had to tell anymore, because he saw it was happening. I quickly hugged him. He first wanted to pull away. But was tempted by my tight grip. I heard him sob softly on my shoulder. I just could caress him and assure him that things would be all right.

* * *

><p><strong> I love reviews :)) and some ideas are welcome to (what could happen) just pm it to me :) xxx<strong>


	8. Ending

**Hi everyone, I got to say. My exams are going very well :) and I even got some time to finish my story today :) I promise you I made the sweetest ending ever!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam<strong>_

I saw what was happening. I saw my girl. I saw that bastard. I saw his left hand stroking her hair. His right hand was wrapped around her waist. I saw their lips attached. That was the moment I broke down. I felt like a wreck. It was like someone punched me a couple of times with a baseball bat. No, this was even worse. Because this pain wasn't physical, but emotional. I felt my chest burning. Is this how a heartbreaks supposed to feel like? I loved this girl, I gave her my everything and jet she couldn't help it to kiss another guy. Make that her ex. I wanted to run, or just to fly away far away from this place. This senseless town that has destroyed my life. I turned my back, hoping that would stop all the suffering. But suddenly I was stuck in a tight embrace. It felt good but I didn't want any help at the moment. I just wanted to get out of there, so I tried to pull myself away. But the embrace was too tight. I felt weak that moment, weaker then I felt before. I missed my body so much, it was unbearable. Now I'm stuck in this girl's body I just feel worthless, like all my effort was for nothing. Moving to this town, building up a reputation to this school, having a relationship with the hottest girl in school. All thrown in the trash-bin. I felt myself sinking in my own thoughts, when suddenly a soft voice was telling me that everything was going to be alright. It felt like there was an angel talking to me. Caressing my hair, stroking my back. It felt so warm. There was only one person who could make me feel this way and that was my mom. But this wasn't my mom, this was Rachel. I was crying, actually the entire time, but I was too busy sorting my thoughts that I didn't even notice it. The whole moment felt weird. Like there was an aura around us. It pulled my body away from hers. I was now looking in her eyes, her own eyes. They were filled with confusion and hurt. I looked at my hands, and I felt my face. I was back again. Back in my own body. I saw Rachel smiling at me and I smiled back. She jumped into my arms and pulled me in for a tight hug. I picked her up from the ground and swung her around. After the hug she pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't help but to stare at her lips. I realized, she was beautiful. On the inside and on the outside. She was the perfect girl for me. I now got to know her in a way so special, no one will ever get this opportunity to get to know someone like this. I leaned over and I saw her face was coming closer to. I closed my eyes. All I wanted was to feel my lips on hers. But all I felt was a hard punch blazed at my nose.

''I told you, to stay away from her!''

An angry Finn was looking at me, with flames in his eyes. I looked to the ground where blood was dripping from my nose. I planted my hand on my nose to keep it from dripping blood. This jackass thinks that he can have two girls at once. First he kisses my girlfriend and now he's trying to steal this special girl away from me too. Rachel immediately pushed Finn away, screaming that they were through a long time ago. It all went blank for me at that moment and I only can remember being carried away.

**_Rachel_**

_2 weeks after they switched their bodies back._

Everything is the same as old now, I'm back with Finn, Sam is back with Quinn. I made this agreement with Sam that we would never speak about this again and to avoid each other like we always did before this all happened. Only this wasn't how the story's supposed to end. I'm having dinner with Finn in a 5 star restaurant. He bought me flowers and paid for everything. He has changed and made me feel special again. But I wasn't in love with him anymore. I don't know why. It just didn't feel right anymore. I saw him handing me a little box over. It was shiny black with little gold stars all over it. It was signed: ''To my lovely star Rachel, from Finn forever yours.'' I opened the box. It was a gold bracelet with a little star charm. It was beautiful. My eyes where stinging and I felt tears welling up.

''What's wrong, you don't like it?'' Finn asks with a shocked look on his face.

I quickly wiped the tears of my cheeks and smiled. ''No it's lovely… But I can't take it.'' I realized suddenly who I really loved. those grass green eyes, his blonde wavy locks, his cute lips.

''I can't do this Finn, I realized something.'' I said and I started storming out of the restaurant.

I was running so fast that I didn't realize that it was pouring outside. I was just running, I felt free. That moment went away very soon as I came to a realization that Sam would never feel the same about me. I was standing in the streets. With rain soaking my hair and my new dress. I saw someone running from the distance. He slowed down when he saw that I was standing there, crying. I wiped my tears away and began slowly approaching him. He had a smile on his face.

''Didn't thought I would meet you here.'' He said smiling.

''Are you a dream?'' I said still confused.

''A dream wouldn't talk, would it?''

''why did you come here?'' I asked, I saw him doubting about what he was going to say.

''To be honest Rach, I came here to find you..''

''To find me?'' I said disbelieving him.

''Are you back with him?''

''I was.''

''Why?'' Sam looked at me slightly angry.

''Can't you imagine, that he loves me?''

''You saw him kissing Quinn in the hallways!''

''Yes, and you saw it too. You went back to Quinn like I went to Finn.''

''That's different.''

''How is it different?''

Sam grabbed my arm.

''How can you love him?''

''He loves me.''

''So only because he loves you, you must love him back? Is that how it goes?''

''I don't know what you want from me? Aren't you glad that you got rid of me and that you are back with Quinn? We have made an agreement did you forget?''

The rain was starting to pour harder.

''Rachel I thought that the only one you liked was me.'' He was now yelling at me.

''Confident I see, okay, it's true the only one I really love is you. But what can I do about it? We agreed to never speak with each other anymore. It was tearing me apart every day. I used Finn to get over you. It wouldn't help because I know you more than I know him and I know he has feelings for Quinn. But what can I do about it? I know you don't like me back!''

Suddenly I felt his lips crashing into mines. I kissed him back with all passion. He pulled away from the kiss.

''Don't ever say that again Rachel, I love you.''

_And with that they kissed again._

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you liked the ending, it was cheesy but yeah I like cheesy :$ :) sorry that I rushed the story, but I didn't have anymore inspiration. because my writersblock went missing : but yeah thanks for all readers love u guys! xx**


End file.
